Hoppers Chapter 1:
by JenisisJo32
Summary: My name is Evan, I'm a Hopper; I can go to other Fandoms. When people screw with the Timelines, I'm there to set them right. But when the Kingdom Hearts Fandom bleeds through to my own, I have no idea what I'm doing. This is all new to me.


_Running running running, that's all I'm ever doing._

A figure darted through an alley, agile like a cat, but not quite graceful enough to escape the noise of sneakers on concrete.

_I wish I didn't get these calls when I'm ready to sleep. Seriously, every time. Just gotta get this done, then get back home, and sleep._

A leap over a fallen trashcan and the figure broke through to the next street. Nobody was around, just a few streetlights and the distant sound of cars. The flickering streetlight revealed the person to be a boy in his mid to late teens, dressed in a black hoodie, jeans, and glinting metal gloves, sharpened to points like a pair of claws. Brushing the red streak of hair out of his eyes, the boy glares into the dark spots of the street.

"Oi, I know you're out here. I've been tracking you for about an hour now. Just leave and let me refresh the place, and we'll forget that anything ha-"

The kid was cut off by several tendrils of metal springing from the ground, slicing through the air towards him. Though he was quick, one grazed his left arm, tearing his sleeve. Landing a few feet away, he fingered the hole before staring down his opponent, crimson eyes glowing.

"Dammit," he scowled, "I just got this. You invade this world, screw with the timeline, disrupt my sleep, and now you rip a hole in my clothes?" The boy shifted to a crouch, a pair of blood-red wings stretching out behind him. He smiled, and said, "Bitch, you're gonna fucking pay."

Then he lunged.

* * *

I can't tell you how many times I wake up and ask myself, "Why am I awaaaaake?" This Saturday was no exception.

My name is Evan Michaels. I'm 16 years old, brown hair, and I have a sour disposition in the morning. Until I get my coffee, that is. The Saturday in question was the day of a picnic for my school club. I'm into Astronomy, don't judge. As I tumbled out of bed, I checked my clock to be sure that I would have enough time to fully wake up before heading out.

"Eight in the morning… Nope."

I flopped back onto my bed and shut my eyes. Sleep refused to come back, even though I had had a busy day the night before. I sighed, got up, and resolved to take a shower, eat some breakfast (toast), and then go on Minecraft or Sims until it was time to leave. That had been the plan, until the headache hit.

I was just putting my buttered toast on a plate when it hit. Just a gentle throb, but I knew what was going on and braced myself for what was about to strike. Even so, it hit me like a cement truck.

_QuadLakeParkNineFifteenHurry HurryHURRYHURRY._

"Ah shit," was my eloquent reply as I slumped to the floor, clutching my head. I get these headaches a lot, but I'll go into detail later. "Why does it have to be then and there? I swear somebody's trying to screw with me," I said to nobody in particular, except my cat Striker. My mom and dad were asleep, and my older brother was out with his latest conquest.

Getting up after the waves of pain stopped, I looked at the piece of toast, questioned whether my stomach would reject it, and dropped it in Striker's bowl. He looked at me with disdain and strode out of the room.

"Fine. Might as well get there early anyways…"

* * *

Walking the mile to the park was a bit enjoyable, but it would've been even better if I had actually eaten something before heading out. It was nine by the time I had actually got there, and my stomach was screaming at me for being an idiot.

"Hey, Evan, over here! You can help us set up!"

I looked over to find one of my friends, Todd, waving me over to our designated spot. A few other people, including my best friends James and Stephanie, were setting up the tables for food. Todd walked over and gave me an odd look. "You okay man? You look a little weird."

"Just another headache," I grinned, and my stomach raged loudly.

Todd gave me a skeptical look, before handing me a peach. "Doesn't sound like you ate anything either. Aren't you on meds for those?"

"They don't work," I said, biting into the peach. "And they taste like cardboard. I'd rather get the occasional migraine than choke to death on a stupid pill."

"Eh, suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when you pass out. Anyways, could you go help…"

I tuned Todd out, glancing around the park. It was early enough so that there weren't that many people around, but still, if anything major happened…

I looked down at my watch. Nine twelve. Three minutes before whatever was going to happen would happen. I cracked my neck in anticipation.

"… and could you also ask Nat to put the coolers over in the shade? I'd do it, but she'd probably tell me to do it myself. Hey, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, ask Natalie to move coolers because you're a wimp, sure." I grinned and walked away, looking for Natalie. I was about a yard away when the first wave hit.

It started from the center of the pond, causing ripples at first and then waves, sending ducks and geese flying into the air in a panic. As the shockwave hit land and went outward, time seemed to slow down.

_This… Isn't normal._ I thought to myself, bracing myself. _Why is this causing a physical disturbance? And why can everyone else feel it too?_ I looked around as the shock hit and passed me. Everyone in the park was in a state of half-panic, thinking whatever was happening was an earthquake, and would pass in a few seconds. And then the second wave hit.

A second wave had never happened to me before. First waves were caused usually by me, trying to figure out the source of a disturbance, but I was usually the only one to feel it. And a second wave only happened when…

The second wave struck me, and this time it felt like sinking through maple syrup. Though I couldn't see it, I knew my hair was turning black, with a red streak down the front, and my wings were bursting through reality. Now people were screaming, not because of me, but because of what was emerging from the center of the lake. As a dome slowly solidified over the park, a black hole steadily grew from the lake, spraying water everywhere.

But the thing that rose from the hole was probably worse. As people screamed and ran around, the dark humanoid form rose taller until it loomed about three stories high.

"What the hell?! How can this be happening?" I yelled to nobody, gaping at the colossus towering over the park. "What fandom, what fandom…" I thought, trying to discern where it had come from.

And then it roared, spewing shadows from its mouth like vomit. Except the shadows were alive, wriggling and writhing over each other, with big yellow eyes and no discernible facial features. And then that's when I knew.

"Heartless. Kingdom Fucking Hearts just bled through to my reality."

* * *

I should probably sort something out right now. You're probably just staring at these words, wondering what the hell just happened. So I'll make this simple. I'm a Fandom-Hopper, a character that can jump from Fandom to Fandom. If you're not familiar with what a Fandom is, it's the universe or multiple universes that comprise a show, book, or story. A Hopper is someone who can travel to these worlds, either to visit or whatever. Not many people have this ability; you have to find out about the Fourth Wall, and the Authors.

Anyways, I found out about Hopping, and I was told about how to stop other Hoppers from screwing with Timelines, which are major events in said Fandoms, like one person meeting another, or dying, or gaining some power, et cetera.

Problem is that some Hoppers like to try to become a part of the story, or they didn't like how something happened and they want to change it. What happens then is Fandom Breakdown, which can lead to other Fandoms being affected and the overall story to become muddled. People start to get irritated, and it just kinda ruins things. Timelines happen a certain way, and can't be altered, even if they do suck.

The worst part is cleaning out Mary Sues; characters created by Hoppers to change the course of events. They're usually overly perfect, and can be a pain in the ass to remove. But once the rogue Hopper is removed from a Fandom, any damage they did can be fixed. That's also part of my job. It's called Refreshing, and it purges the Fandom and straightens out the timeline.

What never happens is when a Fandom bleeds through to another, completely unrelated Fandom. That's called fanfiction, and a crossover if you want to be specific. Hoppers can jump into fanfics, but I personally don't like to; to fight Sues and other Hoppers, I need to know storyline specifics; otherwise it's impossible for me to find the source of the problem.

Anyways, back to the story at hand, I summoned up a keyblade (Hoppers gain the attributes of the Fandom they're in) and went hacky-slash at every nearest Heartless. After a few minutes, I had made little to no headway, and people were falling to the Shadows left and right, losing their hearts.

Flying up into the air, I decided it was time to go directly for the source. The giant Heartless in the center of the rift. Unfortunately, it was a bit more agile than I expected, swatting me out of the air like a gnat. I hit the ground hard, the keyblade flying out of my hand.

I spied James pulling Stephanie along behind her, swatting at any Heartless trying to get close to them with what looked like a broomstick. An idea was forming, but I knew I wasn't going to like it.

After a few seconds of consideration, I decided to risk it. Pelting through the Shadows, I raced towards where they stood, calling their names. James looked up at me, and I could tell he was majorly confused. Wondering why, I remembered that I had shifted into my Hopper form, and they wouldn't have recognized me anyways.

"Uh, who the hell are-"

"No time to explain, just… well this is gonna get weird," I shouted, raising my hands. I closed my eyes, and released a bolt of energy at the both of them, hoping for the best.


End file.
